


This House is Not for Sale

by the_girl_without_a_face



Series: Romantically Spooky [2]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: CrissColfer AU, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween prompt, M/M, Pizza, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, crisscolfer, different first meeting, ghost!chris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_without_a_face/pseuds/the_girl_without_a_face
Summary: Another Halloween prompt(!):Writing Prompt #281There were two things I had accepted long ago; the first was that pineapple never belonged on pizza. The second was that my house was profusely haunted.





	This House is Not for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Another Halloween prompt(!):
> 
> Writing Prompt #281  
> There were two things I had accepted long ago; the first was that pineapple never belonged on pizza. The second was that my house was profusely haunted.

Darren remembers the very first night he spent on his apartment. His friend had just approached him saying she could get him a nice house near the music and grocery stores for a ridiculous nice price if he moved in one week. He accepted.

Near all the places he was promised and not far from others he needed. Not noisy or loud neighbors, not too big but he fit all of his shit there. All in all, he couldn’t complain about his bargain.

Throughout following few days, more and more things were different from how he had left them, but he never paid them much attention. Perhaps he had knocked them with his bag or right before he went to sleep when he was too far gone to notice he had touched something while going to bed. Either way, he noticed the differences, not all, but some, but care about it.

Until a plate flew from the kitchen sink into his bedroom. They were on totally contrary edges of the house.

That was the night he met Kurt Hummel, the ghost of Chris Colfer, the ghost he’d cohabit for however long he’d live there.

He’d stopped in frozen shock as a man was leaned against his wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Finally!” he had cried. “Took you look enough to notice me.”

“W-who are you?” Darren asked from his place on the couch. If he stood, he wasn’t sure if his legs would support him.

“Chris. And you’re Darren, at least that’s what was written on the mail and it’s different from the last guy,” Chris said as he moved to flop down on the armchair by the couch. Darren was still shocked, so Chris kept talking. “Don’t worry, I didn’t read the contents of your mail so I could learn your name. Even if I had, I wouldn’t have anyone to talk to anyway so…”

Chris picked up the book on the coffee table, an old cop mystery and starts reading. After almost an hour of having Darren’s eyes fixed on him, he looked up, sighed heavily and closed the book with a loud noise.

“Are you gonna stare at me all night or can we actually talk? I’ve been bored here and some company sounds good, but if it’s too much for you I can come back other night.”

Darren was eagerly shaking his head before he could even finish his sentence.

They find common interests in music, books and movies. Darren doesn’t want to cook so he orders pizza. He adds pineapple to his slice upon Chris’ suggestion, but he can’t it in him to complain since he’s too entranced in Chris to taste anything.

It was the night he settled two things with himself. First, not to add pineapple to pizza, even if a ghost advises you to. Second, his house is haunted.

He can’t find it in himself to complain about the bargain he got almost a year ago though as he sits on the couch with Chris to cuddle into.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "This House Is Not From Sale" by Bon Jovi.


End file.
